Always By Your Side
by Antebellum96
Summary: Marin Terrence was a simple mercenary. She didn't care which side you were on just as long as you could pay her she would do it. So, of course when HYDRA gives her an offer she can't refuse she ends being thrown into more shit then she can bargain for. She was taught that forming relationships and love would hold her back. It was a life of risk and danger. But after meeting her par
1. Prologue: Deal!

"So... Let me get this straight." The dark auburn haired, young woman began placing down the file, "... You want to hire me to... hunt down some guy and his comrades from ruining your plans of some sort? AND have one of your guys partnered up with me just in case. Did I miss anything?" She asked leaning back on her chair.

"No, that's about right Ms. Terrence." The man she was meeting or more like broke into her safehouse nodded.

Ms. Terrence, or Marin for her first name, let out a sigh as she leaned forward propping her elbows on the table. "If I take this up... What's in it for me? I don't do shit like this from the kindness of my heart."

"If you are successful then you will be paid a great sum of money." The man answered.

"How much are we talking here?" Marin asked as she needed the digits for it.

"Thirty million dollars."

The look on her face was a mix of shock and awe. That was WAY more then her usual fee. With that much money she could use it to slip out of sight, slip under the radar for a very long time. Hell! She could use that to buy a one way ticket to paradise! Hawaii or even Fiji sounded nice.

A small grin crossed her face as she nodded. "Alright, you got yourself a deal Mr. Pierce!"

This was gonna bite her in the ass later, but who gave a shit... She needed the money and besides...

What's the worse that could happen?

 **Yep! Back at it again with another one! I'll be trying to update both this and With You To The End side by side as both stories are connected to one another! Until next time Ante Out!**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 1: Introductions**


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

Marin paced back and forth quietly on the roof top in a section of DC. When they said to meet in a specific location, she didn't think it would be a damn rooftop of all things. Sighing as she took a seat.

She had no clue who she was paired up with or anything specific. Just meet on this random rooftop and wait for said partner to show up. For all she knew this was a trap to kill her or worse... she shivered at the thought.

She luckily didn't have to wait much longer as she heard someone land on the roof. "Finally..." she muttered turning to face the person only to blink.

Her partner seemed... attractive. But she couldn't exactly be sure though as he wore some mask on his face. His long chestnut brown and fair skin was interesting to say the least. What really caught her attention was his left arm. It was made of pure metal. What type? Hell she knew.

"So..." Marin began walking up to the guy. Geez she felt short compared to him as her little over five foot height was nothing compared to him, "... Are you my partner?"

He didn't seem to answer her just looking almost examining her. She huffed crossing her arms at that.

"Uh, can you speak?" She asked still not getting an answer which only bugged her more, "Are you deaf?!"

That got his attention as his blue eyes looked right into her light green ones. "... Yes I am your partner." He finally spoke up though very emotionless in his tone.

 _'Finally he speaks!_ ' She thought feeling like she was getting somewhere with him. "Okay, then can you give me the details on what let alone who we're trying to stop?" She asked hoping he wouldn't go quiet once again.

"Just follow my lead and keep to the mission..." He simply stated as he was about to walk past her.

She sighed in annoyance. Why was everyone being so secretive of all this?! She turned to face his back as she followed him over to the edge of the roof. He was looking around seeming to be finding something specific or someone.

She knew he wasn't going to tell her anything as she simply stood next to him looking around. That was until she noticed a van, it was black in colour and looked to be badly damaged. "... Is that what you're looking for?" She asked pointing over to it.

And just like that he jumped down from the roof. Landing down without somehow not breaking his damn legs. She cursed in annoyance as she wasn't dumb enough to jump down. She wasn't some damn Super Soldier!

She got to the ladder on the side of the roof and carefully, yet quickly climbed down. Jogging over to where her partner was... which was the middle of the road as the van began to approach.

Before she could ask him what he was doing. He took his gun and fired something under the van. Without any warning the van exploded and flew towards the two of them. Marin was nearly hit, though a metal arm pulled her out of the way barely in time as the van landed on it's side a few feet away.

"Take out your weapons..." He ordered her as he kept his rifle out walking towards the van.

She didn't hesitate to take out her hand guns which she kept strapped to her thighs at all times. Walking up to the van next to him as she pointed her guns once they made it over. He tore off the top of the van as she aimed her guns only to see... a hole in the door into the ground.

"Shit... They got away..." She muttered putting her hand guns away with a sigh.

He dropped the piece of van from his hand as he turned to walk off.

"Hey! Wait, where are we going? Also... I never got your name..." She finally spoke up following after him.

He seemed to stop in his track. He... didn't have a name. He only knew his alias that they had given him... He turned back around for a moment to look at her. "... I don't have a name..."

She blinked in surprise at that one. "... How can you not have a name?"

"... I was never given one. I am simply known as The Winter Soldier."

"Well, I am definitely not calling you that..." She tried to think as she walked up closer to him.

Even though she couldn't see his face she tried to think of what would suit him, "... How about I call you... James?"

There was a sudden flash of recognition from him as he tilted his head slightly like a dog. "... James?"

"Yeah, I mean from what I can see it would fit you and you look like a James to me... I think." She said actually smiling a bit, cause she was finally getting some sort of reaction out of him. Along with getting to talk.

He thought about it for a brief moment before nodding. "Alright..."

She did a mental victory for that one as the two began to walk again this time side by side.

"Where to next?"

 **There we go I am on a roll with this one folks! So, what will happen next? Find out soon! Ante Out!**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Never Signed Up For This**


End file.
